Goats Song
by Akolyte of Dark Arts
Summary: This is a "Fairy Tail" story with a bit darker theme. NatsuxErza NatsuxErza
1. Intro

**This is my first fanfic ever or rater this is my first story ever. I am more used to writing essays so i might lack some writing skills. I hope my vivid imagination will compensate for it. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I : Intro<strong>

It was a sunny day in a small seaside town called Amber. Fisherman were working in the harbor,

children playing on the streets. Yet just another blissful day, when suddenly there was an explosion.

Buildings engulfed in flames. People screaming and running for their lives. The once so peaceful scenery now looked like hell itself with burned down houses and charred bodies lying everywhere.

And the cause of this tragedy was a single person.

Standing among the blazing inferno was a man with spiky, pink hair. Two of his spikes looked almost like horns. He was smiling sadistically while admiring his handiwork.

" I love your style darling" Spoke a beauty, with long scarlet hair, in a seductive voice.

"It was nothing " Replied the man while gawking at her voluptuous body covered by a crossover between a leather armor and a black dominatrix outfit.

- Stop eating me with your eyes we have a job to do.

- Don't worry I already killed the target.

- So the job was to assassinate a single person not to destroy the town.

The man replied yes by nodding his head . "That's my Natsu always overdoing things " Said with a smile the sexy redhead. The couple chatted and laughed for a few minutes before leaving the scene of their atrocious acts.

Day later at the hideout of the guild. :

"Hey everyone! Where's Master and Erza?" Shouted a blond with a ponytail, wearing a gothic lolita dress. All members present in the guildhall turned their heads toward the girl with either confused or pissed off looks. " What's the matter Lucy" Asked a girl with blue wavy hair.

"Did I gave you permission to speak my slave?" Snarled a black-haired man wearing just his pants.

"No, My bastard master" The girl replied. "What was that, Juvia?" He asked while holding back his anger. "Nothing, My bastard master" The girl replied. In the meantime from behind approached them a girl with long white hair. "Could you stop this racket or I'll decapitate the both of you?" Said the girl with a smile and emanating a deadly aura.

" Mirajane have mercy! Please don't kill us! " Cowered the two.

Mirajane pissed with the arguing duo threatened them once more, before the two calmed down.

Afterward she gently asked Lucy what happened. The blond looked at said " Master and Erza have been captured by the magic council".

"What ! " The information created an uproar in the guild.

"Everybody shut the hell up! " Roared the once calm white haired girl.

- Where the hell did you hear such bullshit, Lucy!

- While returning from a job I run across some guards that were talking about it. So I interrogated them.

- Are you sure they were telling the truth.

- I heard no deception in their screams.

" That's enough jabber, let us focus on a plan" Interrupted them the black haired mage. "Take a look at Wendy she is about to burst into tears" Pointing at a little girl with long blue hair, a gloomy expression, an eye-patch over her right eye and carrying a stuffed white cat.

"Your right , I fucking hate you" Answered the now "calm" Mirajane. "We'll rescue them no matter what". "Aye !" Shouted the whole guild.

"Rescue who? " Asked someone with a confused voice. Everyone turned towards the entrance and who did they see? None other than the supposed captives. The whole guild was in a state of shock.

The little girl run up to Natsu with tears in her eye and hugged him with all her might.

"Everything is alright Wendy. Stop crying." He comforted the little bluenette. Next with rage blazing in his eyes he asked " Who made her cry ? "

Lucy shaking with fear stepped out of the crowd and started explaining what has happened.

After few minutes the whole situation calmed down. Everybody returned to what there were doing before all the commotion except for Natsu, Erza and Mirajane. They were discussing about

the rumors spread by the magic council. "They are planning something. We should killed them all"

Suggested the demonic Mirajane. The red haired dominatrix replied with a sneer "Tho I would love to snap the necks of some council idiots we don't have enough manpower to do it" The man with the deciding vote has been quiet for a while. He had a hunch that something interesting has yet to happen.

* * *

><p>I hope the story interested you enough to wait for the next chapters.<p>

I am looking forward to your reviews both positive and negative but no bitching!


	2. What's going on?

** Just so you know, I intended to write this chapter at least twice as long but I decided to split it into two. I did it to I could update sooner, so no yapping, if it's to short for you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II : What's going on? <strong>

The headquarters of the magic council was an impressive and somewhat intimidating building.

It was a fortress based on the shape of a pentagon with guard towers on each corner and a very high tower in the center. The corridors and the perimeter of the headquarters were guarded by an entire army of knights. And through these corridors were led two prisoners both handcuffed. One was a young woman with long scarlet hair and wearing plate armor, the other was a man with spiky ,pink hair and a scarf tied around his neck. They entered a grand hall resembling a courtroom. There at the far end of the room standing on a platform was a tall man with shoulder length, silver hair and tattoos on his face. The young male recognized the person in front of him and raged out at him.

"Brain you bastard what have you done with my nakama !"

"Silence !" Roared the man and a guard struck the pink haired man in the head.

" I Brain the chairman of the magic council will announce the sentence. For the act of countless murders, thefts and the destruction of Magnolia and few other cities the magic council sentence you master of the dark guild "Goats Song" the demon slayer Natsu Dagon and Erza Dagon known also as Bloody Scarlet to death."

The pink haired mage was outraged at those words " What is this bullshit my name is Natsu Dragneel and I've never killed anybody."

"Silence!" Brain roared once more. And once more the guard struck Natsu this time knocking him unconscious and dragged out together with his female companion.

Few hours later he woke up in a dark and damp cell together with Erza. They were still cuffed and unable to use magic. Natsu started to chew on the cuffs "Man I wish, I could be able to eat metal like Gajeel now. " While still trying to brake either the metal that restrained him or his teeth, he looked at the armored mage lost in thoughts.

- Hey. Erza why were you silent the whole time?

- I'm just thinking of an escape plan.

- By the way how did we end up here?

- What you don't remember?

- No.

- You probably got hit to many times in the head.

The redhead begun to recall herself the things that led them here.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

It was just an ordinary day at guild well maybe with a small exception. Erza Scarlet nervously sitting at the bar staring at a piece of her favorite cake without taking a bite. Mirajane curious of

the sight begun to pry into the matter. "Is there a problem? "No. Everything is fine" Answered

Erza shaken by the white haired girls question. The oldest of the Strauss siblings wasn't convinced with such answer. She continued to nag the knight until she got what she wanted.

- I'm going to confess my feelings today.

- Really. To who?

- I won't tell .

- Oh! Common is it a certain azure haired guy or maybe an energetic dragon slayer?

The armored mage blushed at the sound of later one. " I'm rooting for you" Mirajane smiled mischievously and started prying further. Erza told her how she felt something different towards

the fire dragon slayer. She realized it was love after what happened at heavens tower and the arresting of Jellal. Unfortunately she was to scared to confess until the incident on Tenrou Island realizing she may not have a chance in the future.

"You know what, you should do it now." Mirajane interrupted her. The redhead flustered hearing that.

- I can't it isn't the right moment.

- Why not you had quite enough time since we returned.

- I'm just waiting for a moment to be alone with him.

- No chance. He is always around Gray or Lucy and don't forget about Happy. Why don't you take him to a bit more intimate place.

- No. He will be to scared of me to come.

The white haired girl stopped to think for a while. Then a naughty idea came to her mind.

" So if you won't confess maybe I should" Announced Mirajane. "What." Said Erza with shocked face. Why not, if it the case of sexiness I am not inferior to you and of course I think Natsu is a hunk" Continued Mirajane.

" No you can't he is mine !" Erza raged out at Mirajane. Everyone turned their confused gazes towards the knight making her face turn red almost the same colour as her hair. Mirajane calmed

the situation and returned to chatting whit the armored mage. "Now will you tell him or can I really ask him myself." Erza convinced by the demon approached Natsu with the intent to confess her feelings. She was just about to speak when a group of rune knights led by Lahar barged through

the main door. Erza mad because of the interruption raged out at them. "What is this about! If it has something to do with Jellals escape, we told you we have nothing to do with it."

"We know the persons responsible for it are Ultear Milkovich and Meredy" Replied Lohar.

" So what the hell are you doing here!" Erza roared once more.

The leader of the rune knights spoke with a calm but commanding voice. " We came here to arrest Master Makarov Dreyar!"

End of flashback.

* * *

><p>Natsu annoyed by the armored mages silence begun poking her. This woke her up from the stream of thoughts.<p>

- Natsu, what's the matter?

- You still haven't told me what's going on.

- So you really don't remember anything.

- The last thing I remember is gramps being arrested. So I ask you what is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the story so far guys. If you have any questions about it just write it in the reviews and I may answer them.<strong>


	3. The kobold

**Chapter III : The ****kobold**

The whole guild was filled with shock and anger. "Why did gramps go with them!" Burst out

the frustrated Natsu. Lucy and Wendy tried to calm everyone but it was impossible. Some were even on the brink of rampage like Natsu, Gray, Elfman or even Erza. "Master wouldn't do such horrible things" Said Levy. Finally Erza cooled down enough to form a plan of action of some sort.

A group formed out of Mirajane, Levy and the Raijin tribe will check on gramps and try to get more information from the council. In the meantime Team Natsu together with Gajeel, Wendy and

the three exceeds will investigate the place of the last attack while others will gather clues on their own. Several hours later reached a mountain village called Rockbelt. The sight was horrible buildings in ruins some of them stained with blood, children crying and many of the villagers were seriously injured. "What happened here?" Asked with a concerned look the youngest mage.

"A monster attacked our village!" Answered a small boy with tears in his eyes.

"I wonder if we find here any proof of master Makarovs innocence." Said Lucy.

"Makarov" The boy was completely terrified of that name. He run as fast as he could towards his parents. He grabbed firmly his fathers leg and hid behind him. The father of the boy approached

them to check what scared his son.

- What did you do to my boy!

- Nothing really !

- So what are you all doing here?

- We want to help our master.

- And who may that be?

- Makarov...

They didn't even had a chance to before the man fell to the ground and started to cower

"Please have mercy! Don't kill us!" The other villagers curious of what is happening begun to ask questions. "Those are the friends of the monster! They came to finish us of!" Shouted

the cowering man. The crowd simply started to panic. Men and women running like their lives depended on it. Children looking for a hiding place. This scene of utter panic just shocked

the mages. "What the hell is happening here?" Asked Gajeel in his crude demeanor.

"Stop it your scaring them even more!" Said the blue-haired dragon slayer. "Could you tell us what happened here?" Wendy asked the still scared but now also confused man. He told them how not long ago a short old man calling himself Makarov came to their village and how he destroyed it.

Not only that he was responsible for the deaths of many of his friends. He also told how he was mumbling on and on "it isn't enough". Everybody was shocked upon hearing that story.

"It couldn't been gramps. Where did that fraud go!" Yelled the enraged Natsu.

The man still afraid for his and even more confused explained them how after the massacre

the killer went west in the direction of some old caves deep in the mountains. They decided to not cause anymore chaos and leave.

They followed the trail of the impostor for quite a while whit no luck. No signs of the culprit could be found until they reached the caves. And to their surprise at the entrance looking like he was waiting for them was none other than the perpetrator of these horrors. Although it was not

the greatest astonishment. No, the most unbelievable thing about him was his looks. He bore

an uncanny resemblance to master Makarov. He could be taken for his twin brother if it wasn't for the slight similarity to a kobold, an evil looking with a bit longer and hooked nose kobold.

"So you must be the light version." Spoke the kobold. "What?" Replied Erza completely baffled.

- Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Makarov Dread master of "Goats Song" guild.

- You bastard! It is because of you gramps was arrested!

- Interesting. Hhahaha.

The midgets derisive laughter was the last straw. Natsu was furious, his blood was just boiling.

He jumped at him with his fist engulfed in flames. Unfortunately Dread was faster his hand got enormous in seconds and slammed Natsu into the rock wall. Seeing that the rest of the team charged at the kobold. Lucy summoned Taurus while Erza equipped herself with the purgatory armor.

They attacked simultaneously, Erza and Taurus slashing with their weapons, Gray using his

ice-make lance and the two dragon slayer combining the power of their roars, but before their joined attack could reach him, his body started changing. His whole body has grown not just his hand. His skin turned pale gray. He had now claws and protruding lower fangs. He resembled now more a troll or ogre than a kobold. When their united attack reached him he repelled it with just brute force. Everyone fell down from it. In the meantime the monster was preparing a counter strike He charged at the mages with full power just to be stopped by Natsu. The dragon slayer him from behind with his "Karyū no Kagitsume". The attack effectively knocked down the troll, giving

the team enough time to get back on their feet. "That's enough!" Roared dread after getting back on his feet. "Let us end this! "Tragoidia"!" After shouting the name of the spell a sound came out of his jaws. It was something between an aria and the dying scream of hundreds of men. Upon hearing it the mages fell to their knees. Blood started dripping from their eyes, Gray and Lucy started even vomiting blood. They could even see light at the end of the tunnel, but it wasn't the afterlife.

The light came from a lacrima that was hanging around Makarov Dreads neck.

"What, I have already enough? Well it was fun, but I have to go" Spoke their would-be executioner while reverting back to his original form. He turned around and went inside the cave.

"Wait, come back you bastard." Growled Natsu with pain in his voice. After a few minutes everybody regained enough strength to follow the kobold inside the cave. Unluckily they were to late. Dread disappeared inside a dark glass mirror in a grotesque frame decorated with demonic wings at the top and bottom as well as depictions of screaming out of pain faces. Natsu who regained the most out of them strength dashed towards the mirror and vanished inside of it.

Erza felt extremely worried about him and she immediately followed him.

"And that's how we ended up here." Explained the armored mage to confused fire dragon slayer.

Do you remember Edolas. This must be another world like that.

- OK! I just have one more question.

- What is it?

- Where are the others?

That bothered her as well, but something else troubled her mind more. She remembered that their counterparts from this world had the same last name. What did it mean? Suddenly a scream

pulled her out of her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter ended. I wonder if you liked it so please write reviews! I want to know if I'm making progress or doing something wrong in your opinion.<strong>

**And it would certainly help my motivation to write next chapters and new works faster. **


	4. Starless sky

**Chapter IV : Starless sky**

Although they were both chained and unable to use magic, Natsu and Erza were prepared to face the danger. They were not afraid of the screams or at least they weren't showing any signs of it.

They could see two shadows approaching the cell "Is it the write one?" Asked a female voice.

"Yes" Replied a male voice. Suddenly there was darkness. It lasted just for few seconds, but when it disappeared they weren't any longer in the cell, but in an unfamiliar room. To their eyes appeared known face. "Hades!" Roared Natsu before charging at the man. Tho to his surprise the man vanished before his eyes and a solid wall appeared in his stead in which he crashed.

What an idiot! We help him and he won't even say thank you!" The woman with long, dark hair complained. "Now, now Ultear be nice. These are our guests. Please take of their cuffs!" The tall, old man with a long, thin , white beard reprimanded her. The vortex mage took their restraints off so that the conversation could go on. "OK! I,m Purehito master of the "Fairy Tail" guild and this is Ultear Millstoff.". After the introduction he explained how he heard about them. And how he knew something wasn't right so he decided to bust them out of prison. He also made up his to involve in this only Ultear cause he needed her vortex magic.

"So you were right Erza. This isn't our world." Natsu blurted out. " Oh! So you are not of this world" Said Purehito with a dose of interest. "Yes." Erza confirmed it. In Earthland that is our we are part of "Fairy Tail" and you were in a dark guild called "Grimoire Heart" "Interesting, Earthland you say." Replied the old man. "And what is this world called?" Asked the dragon slayer.

It doesn't have a name but if I had to call it would be Darkland. A place full of conflict, suffering and death. In these times we have as many or more dark guilds than the legal ones."

Natsu and Erza had grim faces while hearing that. "That's not important now. The important thing is what are you doing here?" Asked them the darland "Fairy Tail" master.

- Well we were chasing the man, who framed our master, through a portal that looked like a mirror.

- And who was this man?

- He called himself Makarov Dread master of " Goats Song".

- That little creep!

- You know him?

- He was once my protégé, but he run away after killing a fellow guildmate Rob.

A sad expression painted on the armored mages face after hearing that name. "Is something wrong?" Asked the concerned dragon slayer. "No, it's nothing." She replied while holding back her tears. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask you a question did you two came here alone?

"I don't know if they followed us, but before that we were together with Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Happy, Wendy, Charle and Pantherlily." Erza mentioned everybody. "You said Lucy!" His had an eerie expression while saying that. "So that rumor might be also true." "What rumor?" Asked

the earthland mages. Purehito told them how supposedly a group of refugees captured a blond "Goats Song" mage. He also told them that those refugees are from a town destroyed by "Goats Song". "You mean Lucy could be in danger? We must get there!" Yelled the dragon slayer.

"I agree with you. Ultear can you take us there?" "Of course." She replied to the request of her master. In a matter of they traveled to the of a hill rising above the refugee camp. From there they could Lucy locked in a cage. The sight was horrible for them. The stellar spirit mage was covered in bruises and her clothes were torn. The rescue team was close enough to hear the loud conversations of savage band. "Why don't we have some more fun with her." They started to reach through

the bars groping her bosom. Lucy tried to get away from their filthy hands, but the cramp space of the cage wouldn't allow for that. Suddenly to of the men firmly grabbed her legs and pull her towards them. Now her womanhood was reachable not only for their hands but other organs us well. One even had already lowered his pants. "Someone help me!" She screamed before being further defiled. That scene ignited not only Natsu, but also Erza was burning with rage. They stormed at the camp without a second of thought reaching the vile creatures just before they could finish their action. "Look the rest of the vermin. Maybe they are as powerless as she." The bastards talked among themselves. But before they could even flinch Natsu roared with his blazing breath scorching their hair and eyebrows. This small display of power was enough to freak them out completely. They run like hell . The man with the pants down didn't even stop to pull them up.

They were so terrified. While the assailants were fleeing Erza and Natsu freed their nakama from her dreadful cage. Lucy pounced on and hugged tightly Natsu making Erza feel joy, jealousy

and disgust at the same time. Joy because her friend was save. Jealousy cause he was hugging Lucy and not her. And disgust fir herself that she was thinking about such things in this situation.

After a few minute rest the blond told them how everyone followed after them, except for Wendy and Charle whom they left to inform the rest of the guild. Then she started crying when she started to speak how she was captured. She landed not far from here alone. There were no signs of Gray or the others just these bastards. She wanted to ask them were she is, but they were terrified of her like the people in Rockbelt. Then somebody attacked her from behind and she fell unconscious from

a blow to the head. When she woke up she was already inside of that cage surrounded by people. She tried to use one of her keys, but none of them worked. She was simply powerless. Tho she was imprisoned everyone was still very afraid of her, but when they noticed I'm harmless, they became bolder. "It was horrible." She started crying more strongly. "Now now everything is alright , we're here now." Erza comforted the celestial wizard. "So you don't have any magic?" Asked Natsu.

"No, I think, I can still use my whip, but I can't open any of the gates." Lucy answered while still weeping. "Oh my! Oh my! So both of the rumors had something true in them!" A loud voice came from the direction the refugees were running away. "It's me" Were the words Lucy spoke when see noticed to whom that voice belonged to. She was amazed like her friends were also to see her exact twin in a gothic lolita dress with ponytail slightly to the side marching towards them with an umbrella in her hands and leaving a trail of blood, but not her own. Further behind her they could see bodies like down. Natsu recognized them as those who attacked Lucy. Tho he couldn't forgive them what have they done to her he still felt sorry for them and disgust towards the other Lucy. Cause he couldn't stand a person who killed so many people and was so calm about it.

" I knew "Fairy Tail" had something to do with those rumors, but to use imposters of Master, Erza and Me. Thats new!. The other Lucy expressed herself. "Who are you?" Asked the stellar spirit mage. "What, you don't know? You don't know who are you pretending to be? Let me tell you!

I'm Lucy Spademania a mage of the most powerful guild "Goats Song"!" She introduced herself in a boastful manner. "I'm not pretending to be anybody! I'm Lucy Heartfilia of "Fairy Tail"."

Replied the Earthland Lucy. The gothic lolita was bursting with rage. "Enough of this mockery prepare to die!"

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends another chapter of may story. I'm sorry for their length, but I'm not accustomed to writing long stories.<strong>

**And one more thing as you probably guessing I'll be attempting to write a fight scene in the next chapter. I hope, make a good one.**


	5. Celestial Palace

**Chapter V : Celestial Palace**

The girl in the black dress was preparing to use her magic. She stretched her left arm and started an incantation. "Open the gates of the western palace! I summon you Byakko!" On the palm of her hand appeared a glowing kanji sign for west and next to her out of some kind of invisible gate came a big white tiger. It had a huge collar and shackles on each leg made what it seemed out of gold and silver. They were all highly decorated and on top of that both the collar and shackles had

a remnant of a chain. Adding more ferocity to its look were large blade like claws.

"What celestial spirit is that?" Asked Natsu. "How do you dare to disrespect a god by calling it a mere spirit you pink ape!" Spademania raged out at the Fairy Tail mage.

"Summoning me will cost you more then usual Spademania!" The celestial god spoke in a rather rough voice. "I understand." She replied. "So who should I kill first?" Asked the giant tiger.

"Lets start with the imposter!" As soon as the order was given Byakko rush towards the blond mage with great speed, but before he could sink his claws in her, he was blocked by Erza. The redhead was shocked to see that her sword was no much for the celestial gods claws. They were going through the steel blade like butter. This time it was Natsu's turn to save the damsel in distress. He used his "Karyū no Kagitsume" on the beast, pushing away from them. The armored mage used this chance to change to her adamantine armor and attack the white tiger. Tho this time her equipment withstood the immensely sharp claws, the attack didn't have enough power to cause any serious damage to the god. The fight continued with Erza and Natsu charging on the beast, trying to avoid his powerful, blade-like claws. It was getting harder to defend against Byakko's natural weapon, so they decided to switch fighting from a distance. Natsu used his "Karyū no Hōkō" , amplified by the magic of Erza's Flame Empress armor. The two fire attacks combined, forming

an enormous fireball. The blazing orb hit its target scorching the ground around. The lack of sings of the beast made the two mages loose their guard and that was a mistake, cause Byakko wasn't only extremely strong, but also incredibly swift. Unharmed by the previous attack the celestial god pinned down the dragon slayer and prepared to remove his head with his "blades". "Natsu!" Shouted Titania while rushing to help him. But before she could do anything "Karyū no Hōkō!" could be heard from the pink-haired mages mouth. The attack pushed back the tiger allowing Natsu to get back on his feet. At the same watching from "the sidelines" was Lucy, feeling uneasy because of her helplessness. Wanting desperately to aid her nakama. While observing the fight between her friends and the celestial god, she noticed that her double was also standing far away from

the battlefield. "Maybe she is more or less powerless like me." She thought to herself. With on her mind she decided to confront with her evil twin. She grabbed her whip and rushed towards

the gothic lolita. She swung the Fleuve d'étoiles using all the magic she had left in her, but it wasn't enough. Lucy Spademania countered that attack at ease using her umbrella. "Fried gives very useful gifts." The other blond spoke before bursting into laughter. Lucy was in shock. Her attack had no affect and also left her compleatly drained at the mercy of her double. A spike emerged out of

the tip of the umbrella. A pool of blood appeared beneath the feet of the stellar spirit mage.

It came from the wound that was made by the spike which the celestial god mage pierced her abdomen. Lucy fell to the ground showing only faint since of life.

"Lucy!" Shouted the dragon slayer having witnessed it. Distracted by the sight of a falling comrade Natsu left his guard. Byakko used this moment to attack from behind. He slashed Natsu's back and knocked him to the the ground. Seeing as her beloved received what it seemed a killing blow Erza simply snapped. You could see almost she the murderous aura surrounding her. She begun a series of mad and ferocious attacks, she lashed the beast without the concern for her life.

Tho the celestial god was strong it had no chance against the demonic frenzy of the armored mage.

Titania had only in her mind now and it was to kill. Lucy Spademania couldn't believe her own eyes. The celestial tiger that was tearing flesh out of those imposters a while ago, now looked like a defenseless kitten in front of a rabid dog. Although Byakko tried to make use of his, none of his strikes hit the furious redhead. She removed her armor to focus on her speed and attack force instead of defense. This rain of hacking and slashing seemed to have no end. Finally the white tiger gave up and returned back to his realm. The gothic lolita was terrified seeing as such powerful creature was defeated in front of her. She wanted to run away, but the fear of the scarlet haired monster paralyzed her. She could feel the impending doom as woman with the crazy eyes was closing in. But you could say she was lucky. Erza collapsed from exhaustion just before reaching the striking distance. The gothic lolita simply bursted out with laughter. She couldn't believe her luck. She approached the one who defeated her celestial god. "Your not so almighty,bitch!" The "Goats Song" blond begun to begun to kick the lying Titania and spout more insults. After few minutes of satisfying her blood-lust by abusing her fallen enemy she decided to end it. She took her umbrella with a spike and aimed it straight at the redheads heart. Just as was ready to plunge the spike, she heard a noise. She looked to the side and saw Natsu standing back on his two feet.

- So you still wanna fight?

- Stay away from her!

- Or what ?

- I'll crush you fake!

The dark Lucy prepared her umbrella to counter the dragon slayers attack. She thought that he nothing to fight with anyway, but to her surprise the fiery punch of his was to powerful for her barrier. That one blow was enough to send her flying. The fight was decided. Natsu went to check on Erza and Lucy when suddenly he was struck by an invisible force. Having no energy left the pink-haired man unable to continue. Then from the direction of the direction of the hill came a man with long brown hair, a stubble and wearing a dusty coat. He looked at the scene of the battle

and was a bit shocked at the sight of the fairy tail mages. He picked up the unconscious dark Lucy with his left arm and Erza with his right one. Afterwards he left in the direction Lucy Spademania came. Natsu could only watch as the man was taking Titania. He tried to get up, but he had only enough strength to stretch his arm and say "Erza" before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>And so my first petty attempts at writing a battle scene ended. In mind I failed, but what do I know, most of the time I have a pretty low self-esteem.<strong>

**If you think I'm right, write a review. If you think I'm wrong, write a review.**

**Till the next chapter.**


	6. Natsu&Erza and Natsu&Erza

**To all does wondering why I didn't upload anything, the answer is simple I had a lack of inspiration. I must say to you all that my biggest motivation to write is to have fun. So if I'm in a bad mood I don't take pleasure from writing and lately i was in a really foul one. So to all of you who like my stories please review, that my cheer me up even if it 's a negative one. (negative meaning constructive) **

**And please show some kind of support to authors whose stories and accounts are removed because of lemons.  
><strong>

**P.S. To all those who wanted review anonymously or don't have an account on the site you may do it now. i noticed my mistake and enabled this feature. I apologize for the this inconvenience.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI : Natsu&amp;Erza and Natsu&amp;Erza<strong>

The pink-haired man woke up in an infirmary or something like that. He started looking around the room and noticed that on the chair by his bed was sleeping Darkland Ultear. She was covered with bruises and scratches, but still in better shape than he was. And on the other side still lying unconscious was Lucy. The only person who was missing, was Erza. He looked for signs of when suddenly all came back. He remembered, how she was taken. Without a moment of thought he got up from bed, only to collapse in pain on the floor and groan. The groans of the dragon slayer woke Ultear from her slumber. "What are you doing BAKA!" The vortex mage scolded him. She helped the injured fool to stand. After Natsu sat down on she continued to scold the dragon slayer.

- Do you have a brain or was it also injured! You should rest!

- No, I must find Erza!

- I heard from Master what happened.

The dragon slayer slayer was confused hearing those words. "Weren't you there when it happened?" Just when she was going to answer that question, Master Purehito entered the infirmary. "I see one of our patients is awake, good." He said that with a smile. "you probably want to know why didn't we help you." The dragon slayer confirmed it whit a nod.** "**The reason we didn't help you was simple, we were also attacked." The young dragon slayer was perplexed, but then he remembered something. "Yes, the bastard that took Erza!" "Correct! Gildarts Killerz." Purehito replied. "What! Gildarts!" He responded in shock. "Yes. I don't know what kind of person is Gildarts in your world, but here he's a monster. This man does things only for his own fun mainly it's killing. Frankly speaking I'm surprised we are alive." Explained the old man. "Of-course I fought with all my might, but old age is catching up to me and there was also Ultear knocked out by the initial surprise attack." "Enough of with the excuses!" Interrupted the vortex mage. Natsu was getting more and more frustrated. He could only think of the redhead fairy. He knew she was strong , that's one of the things he admires about her, but now she all alone. Not to mention if this worlds Gildarts is at leasthalf as strong as theirs she's in real trouble. "She'll be fine." Ultear realesed the pink haired mage out of the stream of thoughts with her words. Now with a bit calmer mind he asked the Darkland Fairy Tail master wear he could take Erza.

- Probably to their hideout.

- And where is it?

- I don't know.

- What!

- Easy now. I don't know, but Ivan and Laxus should have an idea. They were tracking them for sometime now.

Hearing those to names together felt somewhat strange, but after some time spend in Darklands he thought that would surprise him anymore, tho that may change. "OK! I'm off to see them. Where are they?" He asked. "Not so fast first rest at least few more hours and then I'll send someone with you." "There's no time!" Said Natsu. " If you don't rest, I won't tell you and you will loose more time looking for them." Replied Purehito. Natsu seeing that he had little choice agreed to remain in bed for a bit longer, but he still thought he should start looking for her immediately.

* * *

><p>At the same time somewhere far away from the Fairy Tail guild, Erza chained to a wall, stripped of her armor as well as the rest of her clothing. The only thing covering some part of her white skin were her long, red hair. She felt powerless and humiliated. Fearing for whats going to happen next, but even more of what happened to her friends especially Natsu. The thought that he wasn't taken prisoner cause he was already dead was to much to bear. The noise of opening doors brought her back from her thoughts. The one to enter the dungeon-like place was non other than Natsu, but she knew it wasn't her Natsu. Just like with the Lucy she fought this must be also<p>

a Darkland version of her nakama. "Well, well! I couldn't believe my eyes when Gildarts brought you here, but here you are. I can't believe my luck I have to Erza's to have fun with." After finishing those words he grabbed roughly her breast and started to squeeze it. She let out a moan, but if it was from pain or pleasure was hard to distinguish. Not stopping he said. "I see you like it." "No!" She shouted, but contradicting feelings. One was pleasure from the touch of Natsu and the other was disgust cause it wasn't her Natsu. His other hand begun to reach her lower parts when suddenly a voice came from the back ordering him to stop. Natsu Dagon turned his gaze towards and saw her.

Standing in the door was non other than the other Erza. "Darling I told you I want allow you to cheat on me even if it's with me." The demon slayer waited a moment before responding to this odd sentence. "My bloody honey, my scarlet baby, you know your the only one for me. So having two of you was like having a second Christmas in July." The couple quarreled for a bit before they were interrupted by laughing. The two looked towards the giggling prison. "What so funny!" Yelled "the Bloody Scarlet". "I think you are pathetic!" Answered Erza. The other redhead was furious with her answer. She equipped herself with a whip and slash a few times. "Now who is pathetic!" The leather dressed mage mocked the prisoner. "You and that mockery of My Natsu as well as your master. What was it? Ah... yeah Dread." Spoke Titania. The two "Goats Song" members remained silent for a while, then Dagon spoke. "That old prick is alive and here!" After those words he stormed out of the cell and the other Erza chasing after him, leaving the Earthland Erza puzzled. "Are thy allies or enemies?"

* * *

><p>Few hours later in the infirmary Natsu was lying in bed, he tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Keeping him awake were the thoughts of Erza and the sight of the still unconscious Lucy. The rage was boiling inside of him. He couldn't wait any longer. He got up and went went towards the doors, when suddenly they opened. "I knew you wouldn't wait." Spoke Ultear standing in the doors.<p>

- I can't leave my nakama.

- Just nakama?

- What do you mean?

- I thought you wear a bit like this worlds Natsu & Erza.

- We aren't like them. We're the good guys.

- No, I meant as a couple.

- He?

- You don't know that this worlds Natsu & Erza are a couple, a married couple.

- I remember something about the same last name, but I thought it was something like step-siblings.

Ultear shook her head in disbelieve. She thought to herself. "Poor Erza having such an idiot."

"Never mind that. I asked few friends to help us in the rescue mission." Natsu smiled hearing

the good news, but it quickly changed into shock when he saw the volunteers.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Maybe you can guess who are the volunteers.<strong>

**(And no there is no prize for guessing correct.) ****  
><strong>


	7. Hot fight

**Now I know what it is to have a writer's block. And to all the fools out their it ain't only the lack of ideas, but many other things. Though i had some problems with them. My stories are like swiss cheese or better analogy like roads in Poland. Sometimes I have the beginning and the ending, but not the middle or I have everything except a good beginning. I think, I'll be able to write the next chapter a lot sooner, but I don't give promises. For now enjoy this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII : The hot fight<strong>

"Jellal." Spoke the dragon slayer with a trembling voice. "So you now me in your world . Are we friends? Of course I mean your world me not me." Said the tall young man with short, blue hair.

He was wearing long, white coat with golden trimming and a constant smile. "Kind of." Answered the confused Natsu. Than he turned towards Ultear and said. "I don't think it's a good idea to take him with us." "I agree he is a fool, but a strong and reliable one." She replied. "Oh! Thank you Ultear." Said the blue haired man before realizing he was also insulted. "Wait a minute you called me a fool!" "Shut up you idiot!" The vortex mage overpowered him with just her voice.

"And what about me Onee-chan." Spoke a little girl with a hint of anger. She was short with long, pink hair combed in a similar style as Ultear's, her clothes wear in a similar fashion as those of

the vortex mage. "Oh, yes! This is Meredy and no, she isn't my younger sister." "Oh, yeah! I haven't Introduced myself." Interrupted the blue-haired man, before his head was clamped between the fist of both girls. "He already knows your name you moron!" The two shouted at him, but despite that he managed to mutter "Jellal Vincente, nice to meet you. Natsu just laughed seeing this scene before his eyes. He felt joy that tho it wasn't his Fairy Tail it had a similar warm feeling. It took his mind from those bad things that happened so far at least for a while. "Enough, goofing around!"

The vortex mage ended this blissful moment. "I will take us to their last known location and from their we'll start our search. Everybody nodded as a sign of understanding, except for Jellal, who was still a bit wobbly after receiving those two punches to the head. Ultear ignored it however and transported the group.

In a different place, a certain ice mage was hiding for his life. "Damn it! First I'm lost and I can't find Erza, Natsu or the others, than this. It must be my lucky day." He thought to himself.. "Man and don't forget about this heat. Why did i have to land in the middle of the fucking desert.

"Show yourself bastard!" Shouted a young man with spiky, slicked back, blond hair and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his left eye. The blond man was destroying every hiding spot in his sight looking for the black-haired, ice mage. Following him was an older, tanned man with

black-hair and long, thin, black beard. "Son, do you see him?" Asked the older man. "No, but we'll find him." The ice mage was trapped. He looked around, but the only thing he could see were some rocks and sand, lots of sand. He thought to himself. "I shouldn't have entered that inn."

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

The ice mage was traveling through a vast desert. Confused and exhausted from the heat he was looking for his friends or at least a sign of life on this wasteland. He was awfully close to loosing hope, when he spotted a ray of hope. In a distance he could see an oasis and next to it was an old fashioned inn, like those you could find in cities or along country roads. Tho the sight was strange he thought to himself, he rushed towards it at full speed. He didn't care, if it was real or a mirage, he just run. A smile appeared on his face when he grabbed the doorknob. It was real. Just as he stepped inside everyone's gazes turned towards him. Almost all of them where filled with fear with the exception of two men. The two emanated with such hostility you couldn't notice it. To the ice mages surprise both men were familiar faces to him. Those two men were Laxus and his father Ivan. At first it seemed odd to him seeing them together, but then he remembered the other master Makarov. Not knowing if they were allies of Dread or not, he decided to act with caution and speak with them. Although that wasn't an option, cause he didn't take a single step or say a word, before he was sent flying out of the inn by a bolt of lightning. The attack destroyed the door and front windows, but surprisingly did little harm to Gray. "Did you kill him?" Asked the older one.

"I don't think so. I didn't want to risk any bystanders getting hurt." Answered the young one.

While the two men were exchanging words, the ice mage stood up from the ground. "So they must be his allies." He thought. He didn't want to give them a chance for a second attack so he extended his arms and said "aisu meiku: ransu". A bunch of ice lances was lunched at them, but not even one hit the target, cause they were all by a giant, stone golem. "That's enough that dad I'll deal with him myself." Spoke the blond man. The older man gave a sign of approval and the fight or rather the chase begun. Gray tried all tricks he knew on him. He used hammers,swords,axes even gungnir, but non seemed to work. He knew, he never won against his Laxus, but he didn't expect this to be an even more difficult opponent. Not to mention this immense heat which weakened his ice constructs.

The only thing he had left was to run away, but that was as equally, cause there was little to none places to hide in this damned desert. After a quit long run he reached some small rock formation,

but the thing that caught his attention was a small ditch which he almost missed. Thinking it will be a good hiding place, he created a wall of ice with what little magic he had left to conceal his movement and jumped into the ditch.

End of flashback.

* * *

><p>"I could just stay outside, but I had to go inside." The ice mage whined to himself. Meanwhile the two men were still looking for him. He could hear in their voices that they were getting more pissed by the minute. "Maybe they give it a rest." He thought to himself, but that was just wishful thinking, cause a moment later he heard. "I found you." Gray abandoned his cover to avoid an attack from Laxus, but he wasn't fast enough, his leg was injured. Knowing that he won't be able the next attack he prepared himself for the worst. The blond man came closer towards the injured ice mage. He raised arm, which started to cover with sparks, then he swung it saying "frusta del demonio"<p>

and a lightning bolt went straight at Gray. The ice mage closed his eyes, but to his surprise the spell didn't hit him. "Did he miss." The black-haired mage thought. Tho it wasn't it. When he opened his, he saw that his ass was saved by none other than Natsu Dragneel. Although he quarreled with him many times, He was so happy to see him, he could cry. Although that won't happen, cause he is to proud.

- Are you alright popsickle?

- I'm fine and don't call me popsicle, flamebrain!

- I'm glad your fine.

Unfortunately there wasn't anymore time to chitchat Laxus went all out at Natsu this using his fist. They exchanged a few blows, but to the dragon slayers confusion every time he hit or was hit, he got shocked by lightning. "What the fuck!" "How do you like my "tuono armatura?" The demon slayer taunted the pink-haired mage. "How about something stronger." Said the blond mage.

He extended his hand and a lightning ball started to form. Immediately after the sphere reached

a huge size, the demon slayer threw it at the two Fairy Tail mages shouting "Tempesta!".

The lightning ball almost struck Natsu, but suddenly it disappeared. everyone was baffled, but just for a while cause loud sound just like an explosion brought them back from the state of confusion.

Not far from them a giant crater was formed, its bottom was filled with glass shards. From

the opposite direction of the explosion site there was Ultear running and yelling like mad.

"Laxus, Ivan stop it! Those aren't Dagon and Fullgrave!" "What!" Both father and son shouted unanimously. Few seconds later the vortex mage was standing next to the confused mages, followed by the rest of the group.

- Ultear could you explain everything.

- Of course Ivan, but it's a long story. so why don't we return to the inn?

- OK, but expect thorough answers.

- Of course.

And as they said, they all went back to the inn. Clearing this whole mess took some time, practically the rest of the day, but with the help of some cold drinks they sorted everything out.

As it was already nightfall they decided to stay at the inn for the night, but it won't be a peaceful one. At least not for all of them.

In an unknown location Fairy Tail's Titania was still imprisoned by the dark guild "Goats Song".

Alone and stripped of her clothes she was chained to the wall unable to escape. Although she was

a strong person, the loneliness, the darkness and the cold were getting to her. She was holding her tears only, because she had hope, no she knew Natsu will find her. Erza was about to fall asleep

when she heard the sound of the doors opening. Her other self has just entered the cell.

- What do you want ?

- How rude! You shouldn't speak so to your host.

In this moment Bloody scarlet kicked her prisoner. She started speaking about how they had

a long discussion concerning what she said earlier. And that they decided to interrogate her further about this matter. She stopped in this moment and looked straight into her twins eyes. In one pair you could see something devilish and in the other glimpses of fear. Then the Darkland Erza said.

"Although it isn't my prime objective tonight. I came here to have fun and punish the bitch, who tried to seduce my husband." She equipped herself with a whip and a sadistic grin appeared on her face. This night Erza Scarlet won't be alone, but she would definitely prefer to.


	8. The siren of the desert

**It really is hard to write this chapters. I don't mean that I have no ideas. On the contrary I have to much of them, but not on one particular story. Now I have quite a few incomplete ones and new ones are coming to my mind as I write. For now this story has the most probability to see the ending. I really appreciate you all that read and follow my stories and I hope some of you will give me good advices concerning writing. So if you have any, please write them in your reviews.**

**P.S. When I'll finish a few more chapters for my other stories, I'll start a new project. It will be a NatsuxCana story, cause we don't have much of them here, **

**but I still like the NatsuxErza pairing the most.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII : The siren of the desert<strong>

The sun rose, everyone was still asleep after the events from yesterday. The only people wide awake were Natsu and Ivan. The dragon slayer was going through the things he learned the day before. "Let me get this straight, you have no idea where they could be keeping Erza, but the one you are tracking now might know." Natsu paused before asking. "Could you tell me more about that person?" "As we talked about it yesterday, someone has been attacking the caravans traveling across

the desert and we suspect that one of the Goats Song is involved." "I remember that part, but as I recall you didn't tell who it was exactly." Ivan didn't reply, he was just sitting there and thinking with his eyes closed. Natsu was kind of pissed, because of the sudden silence. It was taking all his might to stay calm. He knows that running around without the slightest hint to Erza's whereabouts isn't the right way to help her, but he is close to doing so. The many moments that he could loose her forever like the events in the tower of heavens or when she was bitten by Cuberos, or this situation now made him realize that Erza isn't just a friend to him. That why this moment of silence is even more unbearable for him.

- Hey old man! Are you awake?

- Yes, I was just lost in thoughts. And don't call me old man!

- OK, but do you know who it is exactly?

- I have my suspicions, but doesn't add up.

The conversation was interrupted by the rest that has just woken up. "Since everybody is here I will explain the plan, wait where is Jellal?" spoke Ivan. "That idiot is probably still sleeping! I'll be right back." A pissed of Ultear went back upstairs to fetch the blue haired mage. Few minutes later she returned dragging a beaten up Jellal. "Now we can start." She said. And so Ivan explained the plan, which was rather simple. They were going to go with the caravan transporting the most valuable cargo, but to not to discourage the attackers only two others will join them. The rest will stay at

the inn. "Should we disguise ourselves?" Asked Ultear. "They have some pretty good intel so they probably know we're here already." Replied Ivan. "So lets eat before we head out!"

After they finished breakfast four of them headed out with one of the caravans. It was decided that together with Ivan and Laxus will go Ultear and Natsu. Ivan personally didn't want the dragon slayer to come along, but he knew he wouldn't stay peacefully at the inn. Fortunately Natsu was quiet docile, though half of the day past already and now signs of the attackers. Unfortunately it was just the calm before the storm. In a second one of the wagons was destroyed by metal pole that came out of the sand. Everyone was in a state of panic except for the four mages.

"It's him." Ivan spoke. A figure emerged from the sand near the shattered cart. The person was

a muscular, young male. He had long, spiky, black hair and his as well as his arms were covered in metal studs. Natsu looked at the attacker and to his surprise it was another familiar face, but not like the others. He wasn't this worlds version of a friend or enemy, but someone he actually knew.

- Gajeel?

- Natsu?

- What are you doing you idiot?!

- Who are you calling an idiot?!

- You, of course! Why did you attack us?

- I only do what mistress commands.

- Mistress?

Their conversation was interrupted by someone's laughter. Behind the Iron Dragon Slayer appeared a group of people. Two men, which Natsu recognized as Jet and Droy, carrying a lectica. Lying on it was a young woman. Her blue hair was tied in a bun with a few loose strands. She looked really hot wearing a sexy, red chipao with cuts on both sides which revealed her legs up to her thighs.

"Levy O'tann the siren of "Goats Song"." Ivan said seeing the approaching young lady.

"Levy!?" Natsu shouted. He could believe that was Levy, still remembering the quiet bookworm from his world. While the pink haired mage was still lost in this situation Gajeel approached

the bluenette. „What is your command mistress?" Before answering his question She ordered her servants to lower her down. When her litter was down on the sand, she got up on her, grabbed the iron dragon slayers head and pulled him closer. As their faces were getting closer to each other she gave him a very passionate french kiss. After they finished, she told him. "There will be more after you dispose of them." And with the promise of reward in his mind Gajeel charged straight at his guild mate. Natsu was ready to take him on, but before he could do anything Laxus stepped between them. He punched Gajeel with his lightning fist, pushing him back a bit.

- What are you doing!?

- I know, don't hurt him. He's my friend.

- No, I want to kick his ass!

- Huh?

In the confusion that the pink-haired mage made, the opponent returned the favor with his fist covered in metal scales. After that hit the fight got just more intense. Iron was clashing with fire and lightning. In the meantime, while the three slayers were battling, Ultear and Ivan focused their attention on the lady in red. "It seems you are in a pinch." The vortex mage taunted the member of "Goats Song". "It seems I don't have enough manpower, but that can be arranged." She responded while trying to hold of her laughter. After that she opened her mouth and started singing. Her voice was indeed that of a siren on this vast sea of sand. Her performance lasted only a moment. After that Ivan started laughing and said. "To bad I know how to counter your spells!" Just as he stopped speaking, in a flash next to him appeared Laxus and knocked down his father. Than he turned his attention towards Ultear. In the meantime Levy gloated. "To bad he didn't know how to counter may song. Now the odds are even!" The blond mage was preparing a more powerful attack. A ball of lightning was forming in his hands, similar to the one he used while hunting Gray. Fortunately seconds before he used his "Tempesta" spell, Ultear transported him as far as she could, though by doing so she strained her herself. Unfortunately it didn't help much, though the demon slayer was sent so far away that the sound of the "Tempesta's" explosion didn't reach them. It was a matter

of seconds before Laxus returned to the battlefield. It was all possible thanks to his magic that allowed him to move from one place to another with the speed

of a lightning. On this side it seemed that "Fairy Tail" was loosing the fight, while on the other side things weren't much better.

This wasn't their first fight, in fact the two dragon slayers fought a bunch of times, but this was the most serious one since the two were in different guilds. Though

the score was in Natsu's favor, their strength was even now. The battle was fierce, Natsu used mainly "Karyū no Tekken" and "Karyū no Kagitsume", while Gajeel countered with "Tetsuryū no Gō Ken", "Tetsuryūkon" and "Tetsuryūken". Blow after blow and it wasn't sure who will win. At one point they simultaneously used one of the characteristic dragon slayer magic spells, which was the dragons roar. On one side a tornado of small blades and on the other a long line of fire. Both of them equal in strength. The pressure of their colliding attacks caused an explosion which threw them quite a distance apart, but that wasn't enough to make either of them to stop. Both of them covered in bruises, scratches and dirt, but still standing and ready to beat the other to a bloody pulp. It seemed like the only thing that could stop one of them was death. Then suddenly the whole thing was interrupted by a woman's scream.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends another chapter of "Goats Song", the next one is titled "The clash of beasts". This is the first time I'm revealing a chapters title before I upload it.<strong>

**It's cause I wonder, if you now what beasts I'm talking? The last time I asked such question I got only one reply. Will this time be better or will there be **

**no answer this time. And if you wonder why do I even bother with these questions. The answer is easy, I'm just checking if you guys are reading the notes at the beginning and the end. Also if you think I should stop writing them or somethings I put in them, just write it to me in your reviews or any other way you want.**


	9. The clash of beasts

**At last an update. I hope that there aren't too many mad at me. I know about a year has past since I continued any of my stories. The only thing I can say is that I'm not planning to release another after another year. I"ll try to wright the next few chapters a bit quicker. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX : The clash of beasts<strong>

"Mistress!" Shouted both of the bewitched slayers as they turned towards the place were the bluenette was standing, but she wasn't there anymore. There were only the two bodies of her servants lying down on the sand. The two cadavers were a bloody mess, almost ripped to pieces. Some parts were even close to falling of like the head that was still attached to the rest of the remains only thanks to a piece of skin and some meat. It seemed as there flesh was torn by claws, but not any claws. They had to be from an incredible beast, they had to be of enormous size and as sharp as a steel blade. The sight of the corpses confused everybody for a while. That gave the abductor time to gain distance, but it wasn't enough. Her thralls were still able to spot him, actually it wasn't that difficult, cause it was the middle of a fucking desert. The fools, that were still under Levy's spell, immediately started to chase the kidnapper, but luck wasn't on their side. As soon as they made a few steps a sandstorm started, making the chase near impossible. Unfortunately that didn't stop the two bewitched fools from following them. To stop them Ultear used the rest of magic she had left to transport all of them back to the inn. Seconds after they appeared back at the inn, the vortex mage collapsed. Everybody rushed towards her, but Jellal was first at her side. He took her in his arms and started shouting with tears in his eyes. "Ultear, are you alright! Do you hear me!" Before he could say or do anything else, she started to murmur. "Shut up you fool." "It seems she's fine." Said Ivan, who also regained consciousness after he received a blow from his son. "You, idiot! How could you forget to protect yourself!" After the scolding came a punch to his sons head. "Enough pops! My head is killing me." Natsu looked and Ivan and his son, and asked. "If the only thing needed to snap them out of it was a blow to the head. Why didn't it work earlier?" "No, you got it all wrong. I remove the spell from those two as soon as I woke up. The punch was just a way of reliving stress for me." Laxus was pissed hearing his fathers words. "One more thing, I know Ultear wasn't affected cause she's a woman, but why wasn't I?" Said the dragon slayer. Ivan looked at the pink haired man and thought to himself. "Is he really that dense?" 'After a moment of silence he replied. "Let's just say those with someone in there heart are immune to her power." Natsu's brain couldn't understand the explanation, but his heart did. That's why he didn't continue

the subject and also cause they were interrupted. "We are we doing here! We must save Levy!" Shouted the iron dragon slayer. Ivan looked baffled after those words. "Strange, I thought, I had removed the spell." "Don't worry he was put under a spell much earlier than that." Natsu explained and immediately started calming his friend.

- It's O.K. Gajeel that's not our Levy.

- But it's still Levy!

- Your right let's save her!

"What!" Everyone expressed their shock. "After all she is our only lead in finding Erza." Everybody nodded as a sign of understanding, but that wasn't the only reason why he was going to look for her. He knew Gajeel and he were alike. Both won't admit to there feelings, but they won't abandon the person they love even if it's not her. "So what do we do?" Asked an impatient Gajeel.

"Obviously first we must locate her." Said Ivan. "Dah! And where do you propose to look for her old man?" Smirked his son. Before the guild master could respond to his son remark one of the men from the caravan interrupted them and told them about a cave not far from the place they were ambushed. They usally used it when a sandstorm caught them. "O.K. We know now were to look for, but should go Ultear is in no state to go and I'm definitely not relaying on my son again." "Watch it pops!" Laxus barked back. "I'm going and better nobody try to stop me!" Warned them the iron dragon slayer. "I'm going to." Said Jellal to everyone's surprise. Ultear although still weak she pulled Jellal towards her "You better comeback in one piece or I'll finish the job."

With everything set Ivan, Jellal and the two dragon slayers started the search as soon as storm passed. After reaching the ambush site they didn't had much trouble with finding the caves.

Ivan wanted to wait and think of a plan, but that didn't happen the Gajeel charged towards the entrance without thinking and rest had to run after him. The insides of the cave farther from

the entrance where almost pitch black. Luckily the cave had only one corridor so they couldn't get lost. After a few minutes of walking they saw light further inside. As they reached the source which was a small campfire in a large grotto. Next to the fire was the bluenette. She was in a really miserable state, her dress all thorn, her body was covered in scrapes and bruises and her thighs were stained with blood and something white. She looked at the mages with empty eyes, but when she noticed Gajeel she panicked and started screaming. "Please! No more!" The iron dragon slayer approached the girl wanting to calm her, but before he could get near her something attacked him. Large blade like claws swooped down towards him trying to rip him to shreds but were stopped by his iron scales, but to his surprise they started to crack. So before the claws could shatter them he used tetsuryukon against his attacker. The beast dodged the attack by jumping back near the fire. As the flames revealed the face of the attacker both of the dragon slayers were confused. "Gajeel!" Shouted Natsu. Indeed the person they were against up was Gajeel, but it was Darklands Gajeel a demon slayer. It is pointless to describe him in details cause he looked exactly like Gajeel Redfox with a few exceptions like their hair. Although they both had long, spiky black hair the demon slayers were longer almost to the ground, but they couldn't cover the big, metal spikes sticking out of his back or his many scars that were all over his body. Also tough both of them had a fierce look, you could see pure rage and blood lust in Darlands Gajeels eyes. Just before the rest of the party was ready to jump into the fight Gajeel stopped them. He told them to take Levy out of here and that he will take care of himself. The two Darkland mages didn't want to leave him, but Natsu just nodded and said. "You better not make me come back and bail your sorry ass!" After those words they grabbed and run towards the exit. The beast tried to stop them, but Gajeel blocked its path. The tetsuryuken was clashing with large, metallic claws. At first it seemed that they were equally strong, but that changed in a moment the beast pushed back the dragon slayer. Redfox retaliated with his dragon roar which knocked down the beast, but just as the demon slayer was down the ground started shacking and a huge steel tentacle-like thing appeared knocking down the dragon slayer.

It was the beasts tail. Now with it and his claws the demon slayer truly looked less human. Gajeel knew that prolonging the battle might not be good for him. So he decided to end it with his next attack. He used his karma dragon: iron spiral. The beast tried to block it using its claws, but they shattered, being no match for the force of the iron dragon slayers attack. Fortunately it was enough to knock out the demon slayer, unfortunately it was also enough to weaken the structure of the cave. Stalactites were falling down and the corridor leading out of the grotto started to collapse.


	10. The Demon Slayers

**And here is another chapter a bit shorter than usual, but still there it is. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X : The Demon Slayers<strong>

Natsu and the rest were shocked when the cave entrance collapsed just minutes after they got out of there. "Gajeel! Are you alright! Say something if you're alive!" Everyone was shouting. And then

a pile of rubble started to move. The iron dragon slayer got out of the cave unscathed, well almost.

The pink-haired mage patted Gajeel on the back saying. "good job!" And the raven-haired mage said nothing only showing agony. "That's enough Natsu." Said Jellal while separating the two dragon slayers before another fight started. "O.K. Everyone let's take O'tann and head back to

the inn" "No way old man! First you will explain what was that thing which looked a lot like me." Responded Gajeel. Seeing that the iron dragon slayer wouldn't wait with it, Ivan began explaining him. "Purehito probably told something already to your friend as well as I did." Ivan set his eyes on Natsu. The pink-haired mage scratched his head and said. "Well there was something about demon slayers but I wasn't interested in that." Ivan was speechless for a few seconds. "It seems I'll have to start from the beginning. In our world there are no dragons so we also don't have dragon slayers. To be honest until I had a chat with Natsu I didn't know what dragons were. In Darkland we have demons, but there aren't anything close to surrogate parents. Those creatures used abduct children. Those unfortunate little ones were made slaves. Submitted to some of the most unspeakable atrocities. Many were tortured and even mutilated just for the pleasure of their masters. Though mostly they were forced to do hard labors often without having anything to eat or a rest. Those unlucky captives after years of such treatment if they survived they changed. They became either paranoid and locked inside or cruel and sadistic. Few of them went even completely insane. In some of these children after spending so much time with their demon masters awakened a new kind of magic which helped them kill their master and free themselves. That's how a demon slayer is born. That beast you fought there was a demon slayer one of three slayers of "Goats Song" Gajeel."

"Dam! Than they have someone like Dragneel to?" Asked the Iron dragon slayer. "Yes their current guild master Natsu Dagon." "What!" Responded Gajeel to the news. "Enough explaining, let us hurry back!" Said Ivan to all of them. "But I have a question." Said Natsu. "Not now! Lets return first to the inn and Gajeel could you keep some distance between us."

On their way back they didn't had any problems. Only Gajeel was kinda pissed because he had to walk few meters behind the rest, but that was understandable. The mere sight of him caused Levy to tremble in fear. As they reached the inn Jellal was thrilled to see Ultear back on her feet. He just jumped towards her, but before he could get near enough to hug her he received a kick to the stomach. Ultear ignored the blue-haired man lying on the floor and went straight towards the Goats Songs mage. Together with Meredy she took the bluenette to a room. "O.K. Guys lets leave her to those." Said Ivan. Before he could say anything else Laxus interrupted him. "So who was the assailant?" "Me." Answered the iron dragon slayer. Dread explained the cryptic answer to his confused son.

- I knew it. I felt something demonic back there.

- How so?

- Demon slayers can feel the presence of another one.

- What!

After that shocking statement the two dragon slayers heard the rest of the story about demons and demon slayers. They were surprised to here that unlike the dragons which suddenly vanished, the demons were imprisoned by the most powerful mages of the time, but only those too powerful to destroy. And some of lesser ones were still on the loose, but after witnessing the power of demon slayers those lesser demons were hunted down so that their hearts which contained their magic could be transplanted into mages. Of course these demon slayers weren't as powerful as the originals, but they also weren't twisted as the originals. Just as they finished the story Meredy came. "She is sleeping now. I hope she will be fine after what happened to her. I can't imagine being ravaged by such beast. Her flesh being torn by his giant steel rod, those cold and sharp claws touching her skin. Her flower was defiled for hours and hours changing her pussy into cream-puff filled with the beasts seed." Finally a blow to the head stopped Meredy's jabber. "That's enough of your distasteful monolog." Ultear scolded Meredy. "But she is right. That girl went through a lot. She won't be able to talk for a few hours." Though Natsu understood it, he still felt furious that he couldn't get the location where Erza was. The safety of his beautiful knight was the only thing on his head. He knew that the Titania is tough, but he also knew that her weakest spot was her big and delicate heart. For him seeing Lucy, Levy and Gajeel as enemies wasn't a pleasant sight and now Erza is surrounded by familiar faces like his own, but they aren't friends.

* * *

><p>The dragon slayer wasn't far from the truth. In a dark damp room one redhead was laughing from her wicked pleasures and the other was showing pain, anger and fear with a single expression. With contempt Scarlet asked her tormentor. "I thought this was an interrogation so why haven't you asked me any question?" A moment past before she heard an answer. "Good question. Maybe if I finished to early my darling think of something stupid or I just like to hurt you." Erza Dagon put her heel on Titania's shoulder and said. "I think I'll take a rest." She stepped out of the cell leaving the door open. Tough without clothes, chained and bleeding after receiving so many whips she feels relieved. She was glad her oppressor was her and him. She wouldn't stand if the one who tortured her or even worse defiled her was the man with the same face as the one most dear to her heart. The sound of footsteps stopped those thoughts. "That was really a short brake!" Scarlet spitted out, but the person that showed in front of her made her speechless.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>More will come, that is certain. I don't know when, but I'll try to make it as quick as possible. If you have any opinions on my stories or you have an interesting idea please share it with me. It may really help with my writing. <strong>


End file.
